1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to filters and in particular to a novel series of line filters for removing interference from power line supplies and other sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Line filters are known in the art which use line inductors and shunt capacitors for filtering undesired interference from power supplies.